


The Mills Ladies

by eevylynn



Series: OUAT Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts!au, ouat meets hp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevylynn/pseuds/eevylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do the infamous Mills ladies fit into the OUAT Hogwarts AU? Here we see Cora's, Zelena's, and Regina's backgrounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cora

Cora didn’t have what many considered to be an idyllic childhood. Her mother was a witch of great natural talent and beauty, but she died when Cora was very young leaving behind no one to raise Cora but her muggle of a father. Cora knew that both she and her mother were witches, but since she had no relatives other than her father, she was forced to grow up away from her own kind. Ever since losing her mother, her father became a lazy, good for nothing scoundrel who barely worked just enough to keep himself supplied with enough alcohol to zone out from the world.

When she finally received her Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven, Cora was more than ready to be free of the muggle world, if only for ten months at a time. However, after being sorted into Slytherin, Cora had to face being looked down upon by some of her classmates just for being a half-blood. Feeling as though she needed to prove herself as just as good as the rest of them, Cora spent much of her time studying as hard as she possibly could. Not that anyone was allowed to call her a know-it-all or a bookworm. If they so much as tried, she’d have cursed them before they even had a chance to laugh at their own “cleverness”.

She quickly became very renowned both in school and beyond for having the same natural talent and beauty that her mother before her had possessed. However, that too was not enough for Cora. All the talent in the world would not make up for the fact that she possessed a black spot in her heritage: her filthy muggle father. With this in mind, she determined that she would marry into an old, wealthy, and powerful pureblood family.

A couple of years after graduating from Hogwarts, she met a tall, dark, and handsome young wizard in who claimed to be from an old and powerful pureblood family in America. Determining that it was only a matter of time before they married anyway, she spent the night with him. It wasn’t until afterwards that she found out that, while he may possibly be from said pureblood family, he was nothing but a squib.

Unfortunately, Cora found out not long later that she was with child. Determining that this would not help her get in with the pureblood families, she abandoned the child outside of a muggle hospital.

A year or so later, Cora did manage to marry a wizard from an ancient pureblood family by the name of Henry Mills. She hadn’t met in back in Hogwarts because he was in Ravenclaw in addition to being four years younger than herself.

Their daughter, Regina, was their pride and joy. She was beautiful, well behaved, and had the makings of a very powerful witch like her mother before her. From the time the girl was ten, Cora already started working with the mothers of other pureblooded children to encourage their children to marry other purebloods of standing.

What Cora didn’t know, however, was that Regina’s eye was caught by a young muggle born Hufflepuff, two years her senior by the name of Daniel.


	2. Zelena

Nurse Jane Baum was working the overnight shift at the hospital when it was discovered that a baby had been left right outside. She became enchanted by the infant from the moment she caught sight of her. Naming her Zelena after the emerald green blanket she was wrapped in, she brought the little girl with her to the home she shared with her husband, Lyman. It took some time to get the paper work finalized, but with no birth parents to claim the young girl, in no time, she was all theirs.

She was about three when they discovered that there wasn’t something quite right with Zelena. Weird things seemed to happen when she became very emotional. Not knowing what else to do about it, they warned her to try and keep her strangeness to herself. They were good and decent folk, but they did have a rather small view on what good and decent meant. While they didn’t try to make Zelena feel like she couldn’t be herself, putting a restraint on what she knew was a part of her made her feel very isolated from everyone else.

The day she got her Hogwarts letter, she was thrilled!

A week before the beginning of August during the summer right before her twelfth birthday, a teacher by the name of Rumford Gold had come by her house to deliver her letter as well as explain to her and her parents what was going on. Even with all of the strange things that she’d been able to do all of her life, she never would’ve guessed that she was a real life witch! It was the kind of thing she only thought would happen in her wildest dreams. Professor Gold then proceeded to bring them to Diagon Alley so she could buy all of her school supplies for the upcoming year.

Looking back, Zelena admits that her crush on Gold probably stemmed from him being the one lead her into a world where not only could she be herself, but also to a world where there were others like her. He introduced her to the feeling of not being alone anymore.


End file.
